srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Domino
"I'm not saying you're an idiot. I'm saying you don't know anything." Born in a time of great strife, Johnny Domino clung to life even as his family perished in some of the bloodiest wars known to man. As he alone survived, Domino was shaped into a wry individual who found difficulty in relating to others. When it was discovered that Domino could link with the military sanctioned Bio-Mechanical Compound Organism Chimera, he was forcibly conscripted, thrust into a rough acclimation period due to his rebellious attitude. The unique mental bond that Johnny ultimately forged with the Chimera helped him pull through, and as his military tenure lengthened, the young man made numerous friends and 'family'. It was while protecting these loved ones that Johnny Domino was exposed to forces far beyond humanity's comprehension, leaving him in possession of a codex of ancient knowledge that no mere mortal was ever meant to possess. Background Information Pre-MUSH Childhood * Johnny had a sufficiently tragic childhood. Born on Earth, he lost his parents at an early age during the Second Impact Wars. He was then collected into the loving embrace of his aunt and uncle, both of whom died shortly after during the One Year War. Doh! Bounced around between foster families and orphanages, fate ultimately decided that Domino has had a reasonably angstful past, and the kid was officially adopted by a loving couple who have been his parents ever since. * Due to Johnny's messy childhood, he lost quite a number of formative school years. Forced to attend classes filled with children much younger than him, coupled with his aggressive behavior due to the unstable and tragic elements of his youth, Johnny will eventually drop out of school without ever graduating. MUSH Opening * Johnny is conscripted into the EFA. The reason: his DNA signature allows him to link with -- and control -- the Chimera. Up until then, every other potential pilot had been rejected by the beast. Some of them even died in gruesome ways! * It should be noted that Johnny never wanted to join the military. Him being scouted was pure 'luck', with the EFA accidently stumbling upon Domino and realizing his birth name is the same as the scientist's who was originally behind the Chimera project. Dicking Around * Johnny meets Puru Two on the battlefield. The two come to hate one another. It's not even the kind of hate where they love hating one another - it's pure, unabashed loathing. * Johnny meets Noriko Takaya during a boring museum tour. He convinces her to help him ditch the boring tour and go get cake. Shenanigans are had and Johnny gives Noriko his jacket as a disguise to help them flee the long arm of the law. She has not returned the jacket to this day, and eventually Johnny developed a crush on Noriko. The crush has since fizzled out. * The Nadesico seeks to recruit Johnny, believing that the unique properties of his bio-unit would prove useful. Thus Johnny signs a contract where he gets to serve on the Nadesico for six months. In that time, Domino comes to see Ruri Hoshino in the dualistic roles of both an infuriating boss as well as a caring little sister. After his six months on the ship are over, Johnny's contract is not renewed. He was deemed not worth the additional expenses. Excellen Arc * Johnny Domino meets Excellen Browning. Due to a misunderstanding and an extreme reaction of vengeance, the two enter a heated prank war. Their pranks keep escalating and escalating with no end in sight! It was terrible (and by terrible I mean awesome). * The prank war ends abruptly with no clear winner when Johnny Domino comes to the brink of a mental breakdown due to the EUREKA ARC (see below). Excellen takes pity on Johnny, and Johnny has no fighting spirit left to deny Excellen, and the two enter a truce. Eventually the truce evolves into an oddly loving relationship, as Excellen becomes the big sister Johnny never had. Eureka Arc * Johnny meets Eureka. She's weird, but Johnny figures she's harmless and finds their interaction appeasing. * Running into Eureka again and again, the two eventually become kinda friends. They come very close to crushing on one another, but such an eventuality is nipped in the bud becaaaauuuse... * Eureka confesses to Johnny that she is an EFA fugitive. Johnny snaps, fearing that the EFA would lock him up (or worse) for consorting with an apparent enemy. Eureka takes Johnny's snapping the wrong way and shoots him before fleeing the scene. Johnny feels ultra-mega betrayed and confused and guilty and hurt and OW GOD GUNSHOT WOUND. Cue brink of mental breakdown. * Johnny deploys upon hearing Eureka has been sighted in Canada and was being hunted down. In the process of trying to shoot Eureka down/protect her from getting shot down by others, a few people get absorbed into a Coralian. Johnny and Eureka are among those few. Inside the Coralian (some sort of alternate pocket universe hallucination), both Johnny and Eureka relive the moment Eureka shot him. This time around Eureka doesn't flee the scene and Johnny actually manages to apologize before dying in her arms. * Eventually Eureka and Johnny meet face to face and reconcile, remaining friends. Gundam Fight Arc * Happened alongside the Eureka and Excellen arcs. Johnny is a Fighter for Hire, having been hired to fight for Neo Bahamas. * Johnny alternates between thinking it is awesome and disliking every minute of it. He eventually comes to completely dislike it, in no small part because Neo Bahamas had very aggressive and dubious PR teams. * Known as the mysterious pilot of the Manticore Gundam, Johnny wins many fights but also does some pretty stupid shit. To whit, after Eureka shoots him, Johnny becomes unhinged and starts challenging people who aren't even in the Gundam Fight. One of these people is Excellen Browning. Johnny beats the crap out of her. Another person is Sanger Zonvolt. Sanger cleaves the fuck out of Johnny. After the cleaving, the truce with Excellen is formed. * Johnny lasted in the Gundam Fight right up until the pre-finals because he was awesome. In the pre-finals, however, Chibodee Crockett claims Chimera's head, disqualifying Johnny. Upon losing their bid for world domination, Neo Bahamas drop Johnny like a hot potato. Any record of him ever fighting for them has been tossed away and he has never been mentioned since. Neo Bahamas hold a potent grudge. White Unicorn Arc * After being conscripted into the EFA, Johnny Domino did everything he could do to stick it to the man and then some. Many people disliked him, and he disliked many people in turn, and it was just a self-perpetuating circle of dislike. However, one person who could see past Johnny's juvenile behavior was Admiral Antwalker. OOCly, she was but an NPC who made an appearance in one scene and a few posts. ICly, she was a very important person. * Not turned off by Johnny's behavior, the Admiral keeps pursuing Domino, treating him with infinite patience and letting him know that he can do better. With his rebellious streak getting chipped away by the Admiral, Johnny eventually warms up to the woman and starts believing her. He CAN do better! * Admiral Antwalker takes Johnny under her wing and assigns him to her personal entourage, planning to nurture him and mold him into a great soldier. * When White Unicorn (Amuro Ray in disguise) surfaces, Admiral Antwalker publicly opposes the terrorist's views and rhetorics. In reaction, White Unicorn assassinates her. Johnny Domino is there when it happens, getting a clear view of the Admiral getting decapitated by a missile and then burning in the ensuing explosion. * Overcome with a thirst for revenge, Johnny Domino devotes himself to digging up information about White Unicorn, bent on tracking the man down. Domino eventually manages to do just that, attending a more-or-less secret rally where White Unicorn gives a speech. At the end of it, Johnny ambushes White Unicorn in the bathroom. Things would have turned dire for Domino at that point, surrounded by White Unicorn sympathizers... but then White Unicorn willingly surrendered to Johnny. * Having single-handedly captured White Unicorn, Johnny comes to the attention of Paptimus Scirocco, who is rather interested in acquiring Johnny's abilities. Johnny, in turn, needs someone to fill the hole left behind by Admiral Antwalker. Paptimus is that someone, becoming the paternal figure to replace Antwalker's maternal figure. * Johnny Domino becomes an Agent. Kaname Arc * Johnny is forced to make an ill-conceived attempt to get a high school diploma. Enrolled in Jindai for some idiotic logistical reason, the young man does very poorly to the point where Kaname Chidori is told to tutor him out of school hours. The two enter an extremely rocky relationship from here on out. * Alternating between yelling at one another and actually having genuine moments of intimacy, Johnny and Kaname ultimately develop feelings for one another. Kaname, unfortunately, also has feelings for Sousuke Sagara. Johnny doesn't understand why Kaname refuses to get close to him, leading to further loud arguments interspersed with moments of awkward compassion. * Things come to an eventual head when Kaname tells Johnny about Mithril and about the Whispered and about Black Technology and about having a bodyguard and, you know, short of dropping any names, Kaname pretty much tells Johnny everything. Another argument forms, where Johnny tries convincing Kaname to come with him, and that the EFA can protect her, while Kaname refuses to abandon Mithril's support. * Kaname rejects Johnny and abandons him, leaving some very harsh words in her wake. Once again betrayed (see EUREKA ARC), Johnny Domino goes to Paptimus and reveals to him everything that Kaname had said. Much like Kaname, however, Johnny Domino refrains from dropping any names. * Johnny and Kaname never see each other again. * And then, more than a year later, over the phone... Cats Arc * For one week, Johnny Domino gets to babysit Kuro and Shiro, Masaki Andoh's cat familiars. The experience is rife with shenanigans and suffering. * Kuro decides she killed Johnny with a mere tap after he loses consciousness during an Angel battle while she was in the cockpit. She further concludes that Domino came back to life due to being a wizard, and announces that he will be her weekend wizard boyfriend from then on. * Shiro has spent most of the week in a deep funk, urging Domino at every turn to help them relocate Masaki, before Masaki seriously hurt himself. * Eventually Social Links were had by all, and as Johnny returned the cats to Masaki, the two had to fend against a platoon of rabid PETA members out to rescue the pair of 'helpless talking cats'. Evangelion Arc * Johnny Domino fights some Angels. * Johnny Domino fights some more Angels. * NERV hires Johnny as a merc, assigning him to Order 3066. On the surface, this seems to be because Johnny is the most experienced Angel fighter currently available, having participated in most Angel battles out of everyone, Children included. However, behind the scenes, Gendo is simply hoping that if he throws Johnny at enough Angels, eventually one of the Angels will dispose of Johnny and the Chimera, eliminating what Ikari views as a threat to his Evangelions and Instrumentality. Both the Evas and the Chimera are bio-units, after all -- a unique fixture in a world primarily populated by mechanical robots. * Johnny becomes friends with Shinji Ikari, going out with him to the arcade, helping him clean Misato's apartment, and otherwise being one of the few people who actually show genuine kindness to the boy. * Johnny gets closer to Rei Ayanami, showing greater and greater concern for the girl as he realizes pretty much everyone else mocks and derides her. Looking out for Ayanami, Johnny Domino ultimately develops a deep bond with the First Child - a strong friendship that transcends words. * Johnny thinks Asuka Langley Sohryu is a crazy bitch. It doesn't help that Asuka has gone from 'hating Johnny Domino with all her heart' to 'crushing on Johnny Domino with all her heart', catching Johnny completely unawares. * Johnny is absorbed into the twelfth Angel, Leliel. Inside the Angel, Johnny Domino finds himself living a fantasy life. This alternate reality includes a fake family, a fake girlfriend, and months upon months of fake memories. This fantasy world is ultimately destroyed when Johnny realizes he has been living a lie, waking up from the illusion thanks to Rei Ayanami's voice and the Chimera's constant attempts to reach out to him. Domino is then forced to strangle his fake girlfriend with his bare hands, as she had been the core of the Angel all along. * After the experience with Leliel, Johnny Domino suffers from mental trauma. First, he has to reconcile the Angel's fake memories with reality -- after spending a day inside the Angel, he came out with months upon months of memories from a life that never was. Second, Johnny is deeply disturbed by having had to strangle the person who was made up to be his girlfriend with his bare hands. Finally, he keeps hearing the Angel's voice whispering in his head, growing louder and more frequent as the days go by. One of the direct results of this trauma is Domino quitting NERV Order Number 3066. * Chimera, with Johnny inside, gets infected by the thirteenth Angel, Bardiel. It was drawn to Leliel's voice which was whispering inside Domino's head, calling out to its brethern. The Angel advances on Tokyo-03, taking out Noriko Takaya, Rei Ayanami and Latooni Subota in the process, as well as heavily damaging Excellen Browning and Ayato Kamina's units. The Angel is ultimately stopped when Gendo orders the activation of the Dummy Plug System, causing Evangelion Unit-01 to rip the infected Chimera to shreds. The bio-unit 'dies' in the process, as does the thirteenth Angel. And as for Domino... * Johnny Domino, containing an insane dosage of Angel AT Field residue following his encounters with both Leliel and Bardiel, appears a changed man. Calmer, happier, and emotionally stronger, Johnny Domino seems to have matured overnight. * Johnny, having seen the world through the eyes of an Angel, knows what they want and why. Realizing that only the Evangelion units can stand up to the Angels as equals and actually hope to defeat them, he convinces Shinji Ikari not to run away from NERV, and Shinji proceeds to save the world from Zeruel, the fourteenth Angel. * At about the same time, Johnny begins a personal investigation into the nature of Rei Ayanami, the science behind Metaphysical Biology, and the secrets of NERV. Ryoji Kaji is a great source of information in that regard. * Johnny meets Cinco Budenda, learns that he is Amuro Ray in diguise, and is swayed to help him in the quest to save the world from destruction. Unfortunately, this comes at the price of betraying Admiral Scirocco's trust. * Johnny says goodbye to Rei Ayanami. * Johnny meets Kaworu Nagisa, a boy who manages to influence Domino in ways no human has even influenced him before. Mesmerized by Kaworu only to return to his senses whenever the younger boy takes his mysterious leave, Domino grows increasingly agitated and wary of the Evangelion pilot. * Kaworu Nagisa reclaims the Angel residue inside of Domino, ripping it out of Johnny's soul right in front of Amuro Ray. However, Tabris, the Angel of Free Will, is not cruel. Even as he reclaims what is rightfully his, he gives Domino a final gift: the gift of Adam's knowledge. However, it will be some time before Domino is able to access this gift. * Following his personal investigation, Johnny Domino finally has enough pieces with which to put together the puzzle that is NERV and Third Impact. Calling upon an unlikely ally, Domino shares these details with none other than Leo Stenbuck, hoping against hope that Leo would heed his words and help Johnny rescue Rei Ayanami from certain death. * Third Impact is initiated. Johnny Domino infiltrates the GeoFront along with Amuro Ray, Noriko Takaya and Excellen Browning while the combined forces of A-LAWS and the EFA descend upon Tokyo-03 and face off against the Mass Production Evangelions and Kaworu Nagisa. * Rappelling into Terminal Dogma with his comrades, Johnny is assaulted by the giant form of Lilith. In a panicked attempt to avoid being manhandled by the white giant, Domino unhooks his harness from the rope while still in midair, falling to the platform below. * As he plummets, Domino falls through Lilith's outstretched hand. Coming into contact with Lilith triggers Tabris's final gift, and Johnny finds that he can suddenly parse all of Adam's knowledge that the Angel of Free Will granted him. Not only that, but as Lilith and Adam are two sides of the same coin, Lilith's touch has unwittingly given Domino further untold insight that Adam did not possess. The whole experience is, as one can imagine, a horrifying shock. * As Domino passes through Lilith, the mental link he shares with the Chimera is brutally disturbed. Chimera senses this, and, operating on its own, leaps into the large shaft leading down to Terminal Dogma. Crashing into the cavern from above, Chimera proceeds to attack Lilith, mangling her face and savaging her body. The Mother of all Humanity very nearly dies in the process. * Kaworu forces his way into Terminal Dogma, followed by military forces attempting to stop him. Team Getter is among them, irradiating Terminal Dogma with Getter Rays. The Getter Rays have an unfortunate effect on Lilith: they heal her and bolster her power. Third Impact reaches its final phase. It is the end of world. * Johnny Domino tangs. * Johnny Domino gets better. * Congratulations! C.C. Arc (unfinished) * There's this girl called C.C.... she sometimes bumps into Johnny and leaves him utterly baffled and astounded and agitated. * C.C. bumps into Johnny on the train. She vexes him with her claims of having ties to Katharon's leadership. * C.C. bumps into Johnny in a theme park. She vexes him by following him into the Tunnel of Love and trying to get to know him. * C.C. bumps into Johnny in the movies. She introduces him to Laura Rolla and vexes him with her cryptic and careless behavior. * C.C. steals Johnny's specially issued A-LAWS aPhone. How vexing. Johnny Domino is vexed! * Johnny bumps into Laura Rolla on the train. He vexes her with a fingerflick to the forehead. * C.C. gives Johnny his phone back. She also asks him what he would do if he had the power to change the tide of humankind. Johnny's answer isn't to C.C.'s satisfaction. However, it does not seem as if that she intends to stop vexing Domino. How vexing. * Johnny discovers that while his phone was in her possession, C.C. not only replaced its casing, its background picture, and its ringtone, but she also added anonymous numbers to his contact list. Thus the young man begins investigating each of these numbers in earnest. * Johnny vexes Teletha Testarossa over the phone. Before he can begin extracting information out of Tessa, Kaname Chidori snatches Tessa's phone away and yells at Domino, thinking he is Yet Another Male Harassing Her Friend™. Naturally, both Johnny and Kaname are shocked when they realize who the other one is. Shaken and vulnerable, Kaname hurridly apologizes to Johnny for how she behaved during their last encounter. Domino hangs up, deciding he has no place in Kaname's life anymore, and that it would be better if neither one had any further contact with each other. * Johnny vexes Zero over the phone. Lelouch puts on an act of being an unassuming dork, and Domino draws immediate parallels between Lelouch and Laura Rolla. Conclusion: C.C. is fond of surrounding herself with fruity fools. * Johnny vexes Laura Rolla over the phone. Despite his attempt to weasel into Laura's heart and get her to spill some beans, Laura remains suspicious of Johnny and cheerfully announces that she needs to talk to C.C. before making up her mind about Johnny. * Johnny vexes Rachel Miu Athha over the phone. Through this phonecall Johnny comes to realize that Rachel is actually Ralla Traln Triald! Domino begins calling Rachel in secret, sharing hushed conversations with her. Actually, not really, but whatever makes Tanith O'Gasmeter more irrationally jealous, amirite? * Johnny vexes Kai Shiden over the phone. Except Kai is some sort of jaded super-spy on crack, and he isn't outwardly vexed at all. Unconvinced by Domino's claim that he received Kai's number through a mutual acquaintance, Kai drops Amuro Ray's name. Johnny makes a gambit and, while he neither confirms nor denies whether Amuro did or did not give him the number, he DOES confess that Amuro (Cinco Budenda) is currently serving on the same ship with Johnny (the Minerva). Kai hangs up. Crap. * Johnny is no closer to figuring out what C.C. wants with him, or why she gave him these specific numbers. How vexing. Oh, and speaking of vexing: at around that point, Johnny's investigation into C.C. is derailed on account of Third Impact. Rocbell Arc (unfinished) * As an Agent, Johnny Domino was sent to Brazil at one point to smoke out a group of rogue Zentradi loyal to Kamjin Kravshera. Johnny finished his mission successfully, but not without a price. After the Zentradi were uncovered, their reaction was less than docile, to say the least. Trying to kill Domino, the Agent came out of this ordeal heavily traumatized. * Rocbell Dajalah is a Meltrandi. It's one gender away from a Zentradi. Johnny fears Zentradi. His interaction with Rocbell has so far been a series of attempts to NOT interact with her. This is made extremely difficult due to the fact that Rocbell seems to have taken a fascination with Johnny and his human ways. * While babysitting Masaki's cats, Rocbell visits Johnny. The cats fall in love with the bells in Rocbell's hair and cheer up considerably after a sleepless night of crying and angsting. A similarly sleep deprived Domino is eternally grateful to Rocbell for making the cats so happy, and the two share an uncharacteristically friendly conversation over pizza. Then Rocbell smiles at Johnny, causing him to realize she has a pretty smile... a realization that is all too quickly followed by Domino asking Rocbell to please leave. * During a joint military operation between A-LAWS and the EFA, Manticore takes over and attacks Rocbell's unit, sensing that Domino is disturbed by her presence. * Johnny spends two weeks in deep space with Rocbell and countless other Zentradi on a secret mission. Much of that time has Domino either scared or depressed or both. At one point Rocbell approaches him, and Johnny snaps at her, telling her to leave him alone and that he doesn't like her. Unfortunately, saying that to Rocbell makes Johnny feel even worse, and he flees. * During the final stages of the operation in deep space, something goes amiss, and the Zentradi are assaulted by strange music that makes them go berserk. Rocbell is no exception, and she attacks Domino. Strangling him with her mechanical arm, the alien manages to stop herself upon realizing what she is doing, tossing Johnny away from her. It is at that point Johnny realizes he has actually grown to like Rocbell. * After the experience with Leliel, Rocbell visits Johnny. Despite the strained interaction they shared in deep space, Rocbell is still worried about Johnny and seeks him out after hearing about the twelfth Angel. Upon seeing Rocbell, a mentally broken Johnny pulls her into a hug, using her as an anchor lest he lose grip over reality. For the next few days Rocbell keeps visiting him, taking care of Johnny as her duties allow. Unfortunately, her duties eventually take her off to South America, and the alien disappears from Johnny's life. * Rocbell returns from South America a few days following Bardiel. Hearing about Johnny's experience with the thirteenth Angel, she rushes over, expecting to see an even greater wreck than before. Imagine her surprise when she is greeted by a sane, healthy, calm Johnny Domino. Johnny gives Rocbell the first genuine hug that is not born out of desperation, and the two finally confess their feelings, sharing a first kiss. And then a second. And then... * Johnny's relationship with Rocbell grows. It's really cute. * Kaworu Nagisa rips the Angel residue out of Johnny Domino. Without the Angel residue to provide Domino with inner strength and self-control, many of the things that Johnny used to be able to take in stride now weigh down on him. One of these things is the fact that Rocbell is a Meltrandi. No longer able to shrug off the fact that his girlfriend is an alien, Johnny goes to see Rocbell. His mind tells him that the moment Rocbell says the wrong thing, or does the wrong thing, he should break up with her. His heart, on the other hand... * Johnny's heart wins. What a hopeless hopeless man. Personality Traits Everchanging, liquid like the moon. Talents & Abilities Controlling a Lovecraftian Horror. This Lovecraftian Horror, to be precise: Relationship Chart ??? *'The Bio-Mechanical Compound Organism Chimera': Johnny and Chimera share an unusual connection, one that has yet to be fully understood by SCIENCE even today. The best understood aspect is the neural interface - when Domino and the bio-unit are directly linked, Johnny experiences everything as if he and the bio-unit were one. He sees what Chimera sees, feels what it feels, smells, tastes, hears... Johnny can even move the beast as if he were moving his own body. Otherwise, when not directly linked, there seems to exist an odd psychic-like bond that connects the beast to its master -- assuming that 'beast and master' is indeed the appropriate description of this relationship. Friendship *'Excellen Browning': Excellen started out at Affinity ("a soldier-woman who understands my pain!"), only to immediately rocket down to Distrust ("she tricked me!! She told me to do these forms alphabetically when I wasn't supposed to!"), and finally hover dangerously close to Contempt ("I HATE HER!"). Then as time went by, Excellen rose all the way up to Friendship, taking on the role of the big sister that Domino never had. It would not be a stretch to say that Excellen Browning is one of the most important people in Johnny's life right now -- possibly ever. Innit sweet?! *'Rei Ayanami III': Rei Ayanami used to creep the hell out of Johnny, placing her firmly at Caution. With the girl walking around without making a sound, Johnny would often be startled and go "what the fuuuoh it's you," upon seeing her standing behind him. That all changed when Rei exhibited the shadow of an emotion around Domino, catching his imagination and triggering a snowball that grew larger and larger in his head. Johnny started seeing Rei as an actual person, and unable to stop himself, he attempted to reach out to her. There has since developed a very deep bond between the two, lasting right up until the girl's death. *'Sarah Zabiarov': Johnny and Sarah seem to have a penchant for saving each other's lives in battle. Domino feels he owes worlds to Sarah, as she and Paptimus Scirocco approached Johnny during an hour of personal crisis and offered him a hand. Acknowledging that Sarah and Paptimus have placed a lot of trust in him by taking him under their wing and helped turn his life around, Domino is forever beholden to the two. *'Rocbell Dajalah': Rocbell started at Caution due to being a Meltrandi. Then, when she kept seeking Domino out, Rocbell dropped to Distrust, as Johnny mentally recoiled from the alien's pushy behavior. In a twist of fate, Domino's obsession with getting away from Rocbell ultimately caused him to want to be with her. Despite an extended period of strained interaction between the two, Domino came to realize and accept that he had feelings for the girl, and the two have since entered a relationship -- one that seems very difficult to break. Trust *'Paptimus Scirocco': Paptimus used to be at Caution, because a lot of people told Johnny to be careful of the man and that he was dangerous. Then Johnny actually met Scirocco in person and was won over by the Admiral's empathic behavior. Otherwise, Scirocco's entry is pretty much the same as Sarah's entry. The one difference is that Paptimus and Johnny never really get to socialize much, most likely on account of Paptimus being a big-shot Admiral with not enough time and too many ambitions. This professional distance is why Scirocco is merely at Trust while Sarah is up there in Friendship. *'Shiro Amada': Shiro was yet another roller coaster case, starting at Affinity ("a fellow soldier I can relate to!"), dropping to Caution ("Gosh, he has some fruity ideals."), rising to Affinity again ("AHH, don't die on me, we have to SURVIVE this BATTLE!"), rocketing down to Distrust ("HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT ZENTRADI?!"), bordering on Contempt ("YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME!!"), and finally landing in Trust ("Thank you for punching me."). Indeed, Johnny greatly appreciates Shiro for not only going the extra mile to punch the stupid out of Domino, but also for being a dude Johnny could simply talk to about the most inane and juvenile of things. Like butt therapy. *'Noriko Takaya': Jacket. *'Shinji Ikari': Shinji Ikari used to be at Affinity. Much like Rei, the young Ikari seems to be an individual who is constantly kicked around by society. Bonding over their shared caution of Asuka, their shared dislike of Leo Stenbuck, and the fact that Johnny thinks Shinji cooks a damn fine omelette, Domino has grown rather fond of the boy. Recently Ikari's status has been upgraded to Trust, as Johnny literally trusts Shinji to keep the world safe and stop the Angels from initiating Third Impact. *'Ayato Kamina': Ayato and Johnny have managed to obliviously live a double life for far too long. Unaware that Ayato piloted the RahXephon (and with Ayato unaware that Johnny piloted the Chimera), the two were often at odds on the battlefield. On multiple occasions, the mysterious RahXephon attacked the Chimera, its pilot believing that the Chimera was an enemy monster. Outside of combat, however, Johnny and Ayato became quite close. With neither one of them too fond of military life, they were drawn to each other, hanging out and simply having a good time like a pair of average joes. If this was any other setting, there would be some mad sexual tension between the two. Okay maybe not. Affinity *'Amuro Ray': Amuro Ray proved to be an unlikely ally against NERV in the months leading up to Third Impact. It started when Domino discovered that Cinco Budenda was actually Amuro in disguise. Rei Ayanami was there at the time, and she pleaded with Johnny to take care of Amuro after she is gone. Domino, with much difficulty, agreed to her request. Keeping Amuro a secret from the likes of Paptimus Scirocco, Johnny even went as far as to team up with Amuro against their shared enemy: Gendo Ikari. Amuro, in turn, looked out for Domino's soul and physical well-being whenever Johnny seemed to get into some serious shit in the course of his investigating into the upcoming apocalypse as orchestrated by Gendo. *'Asuka Langley Sohryu': Started at Distrust due to her overbearing personality and constant clashes with Domino's own persona. Was 'upgraded' to Caution after Domino started feeling a bit more pity for her in view of the girl's deteriorating state as an Evangelion pilot. Was then 'upgraded' to Awkward after Asuka started crushing on Johnny out of the blue and tried to initiate sex with him. Ultimately landed at Affinity because at the moment of Third Impact, the two shared a moment of understanding before humanity merged into one. *'Eureka': Johnny befriended Eureka a long time ago. Gradually the two grew closer, until Eureka revealed to Johnny she was an EFA fugitive, and he snapped at her, and she shot him, and it sort of went downhill from there. With both feeling very guilty and traumatized at what had transpired, Johnny and Eureka eventually reconciled, remaining on good terms. Unfortunately they have since fell out of touch. *'Brooklyn Luckfield': Brooklyn (or Bullet to his friends and everyone else besides) is Excellen's chew toy and 'other little brother', which apparently makes him... Johnny's brother-in-arms? He seems pretty okay, sure is friendly enough, kind of a dork, and has this weeeeeird thing about swords and honor. Really, if they weren't sharing a connection through the very important Excellen, Bullet would have most likely been at Ambivalence. *'Kyosuke Nanbu': Kyosuke Nanbu is Excellen's not-boyfriend. He is very quiet and solemn and serious and Johnny generally keeps out of his way because he isn't sure how to act around Kyosuke. If they didn't share a connection through the very important Excellen, Kyosuke Nanbu would have been at Caution. *'Tommy Drask': Johnny once enlisted Tommy to aid him in counter-pranking Excellen during the grim and bloody period when Excellen and Johnny were at war. Tommy also gave Johnny the immortal advice to 'peel the potato' in his mind, so as to achieve focus during combat. He has been hovering at Affinity ever since (also the fact that Tommy is rich and famous and built like a god certainly helps, because who DOESN'T want to relate to that?). *'Latooni Subota': Johnny doesn't know Latooni very well. She has, however, been part of NERV 3066 alongside Johnny for as long as he remembers the squad existing. They have also shared a rather unfortunate experience inside Leliel, and worked towards a common goal while investigating NERV, often sharing their notes. *'Jung Freud': Jung Freud would have been sitting between Caution and Distrust since before this chart even existed if not for one simple fact - she is Noriko Takaya's friend. There used to be a time when Johnny Domino really wanted to get closer to Noriko, and so he did his best to stay on Jung's good side. That's why Domino has been letting Jung get away with things that would have sent other people rocketing to a lesser category (just look how many roller coaster cases this chart already contains). It has since become habit for Johnny to view Jung in an Affinatious light. Yes, that is a word, as of right now. *'Masaki Andoh': Masaki Andoh used to be at Caution (as most people tend to be), dropped to Distrust (after letting Johnny babysit his cats without telling Johnny they were 'special'), dropped to Contempt (after Johnny spent seven days babysitting those goddamned cats), and finally landed at Affinity (poor Masaki needs to deal every day with what Johnny only had to deal with for a week). All in all, babysitting Masaki's cats assured Social Links were had by all, which is pretty cool. *'Ruri Hoshino': Used to be close to Johnny during his time in the EFA. They tended to look out for one another, which was rather cute, as otherwise Ruri thought Johnny was an idiot, and Johnny wanted to strangle Ruri. They have since fallen out of touch. *'Tasuku Shinguji': Used to be close to Johnny during his time in the EFA. He became Johnny's first friend after Domino was conscripted into the military. They have since fallen out of touch. *'Allenby Beardsley': Used to be close to Johnny during his time in the EFA. Girl just wanted to have fun, and Johnny wanted to have fun too! It seemed pretty natural for them to start hanging out. They have since fallen out of touch. *'Ryusei Date': Used to be close to Johnny during his time in the EFA. The two shared a love for geeky stuff like video games and old anime shows and mecha conventions. Domino eventually grew out of his teenage hobbies and obsessions somewhat. They have since fallen out of touch. *'Rain Mikamura': Used to be Johnny's doctor for a time while both were with the EFA. She has been very helpful and professional, and when times called it, also very helpful and unprofessional. They have since fallen out of touch. *'Chibodee Crockett': Johnny used to look up to Chibodee Crockett. He came to Chibodee for financial advice, women advice, general advice-advice... Chibodee was also the only man who could put a stop to Johnny's rapid ascent to victory within the Gundam Fight, claiming the Chimera's head during the pre-Finals. Pity. *'Lana Isavia': Lana is an off-worlder. Living on a colony in deep space, Johnny met her during a secret Zentradi-led mission across the far reaches of the galaxy. She started off at Caution, with Johnny seeing Lana as an aggravating obstacle. His job as an Agent was to secretly snoop for details about her colony and she kept getting in his way. Lana, in turn, saw Johnny as 'that guy'. The most prominent memory of Lana is from when she and Johnny hid behind a rock during an alien attack. When the dust settled, the two shared an odd moment of understanding - Domino urged Lana to find the truth about the aliens, and Lana comforted Johnny for being unable to help when the aliens attacked. *'A-LAWS': While Johnny Domino may not be a military hound at heart, he has experienced so many things since being conscripted and has grown close to so many people, that by now Domino feels A-LAWS is where he belongs. Ambivalence *'Shinn Asuka': Johnny has no opinion of Shinn Asuka one way or the other. Caution *'Leo Stenbuck': Leo Stenbuck used to jump around between Caution and Affinity, as Johnny Domino often alternated between trying to stick up to him and thinking he was a little brat. Then, for a while, Johnny's opinion of Stenbuck plummeted to Distrust, as Leo made some very bad decisions in life and turned out to be a grade A jerk. It was only with the threat of Third Impact looming on the horizon that Domino ended up calling upon Leo Stenbuck in a last ditch effort to find someone who'd help Johnny save Rei Ayanami from certain death. While Johnny may still find a lot to dislike about Leo Stenbuck after all has been said and done, the fact that Leo ultimately saved Rei from death could well have earned him Domino's respect. *'Rachel Miu Athha': When Johnny discovered that Ralla, presumed dead in combat, was alive and going by the name of Rachel Miu Athha, he thought the girl was brought back to life through Katharon-possessed technology. This misconception was quickly put to rest, and Johnny, who initially felt Affinity for Rachel, believing she could be the key he needed in order to save Rei Ayanami from certain death, had to accept that Rachel was just another Katharon agent. *'Cinco Budenda': Used to be a simple A-LAWS lieutenant, harboring some sort of mysterious link to Rei Ayanami. In their first encounter, Cinco managed to push all the right buttons to make Johnny distrust him. The only reason he ISN'T at Distrust officially is because, at the time, Rei Ayanami assured Domino that Budenda was a Friend, not a Foe. Since then things have only gotten more complicated, as Johnny discovered that Cinco Budenda was actually Amuro Ray. *'Lamia Loveless': Used to be at Caution because Johnny Domino couldn't understand a goddamned word she was saying. Nowadays she's at Caution because, while Johnny understands her just fine, he also found out she's a meat robot. Domino isn't sure how he feels about that. *'Kaname Chidori': Used to be an extreme roller coaster case, jumping from Affinity to Caution to Trust to Distrust to Friendship to Contempt to Friendship to Caution to Friendship. Eventually Kaname landed at Caution indefinitely, because storming out on Domino during their last meeting, preceded by her saying some very harsh words to him, has left Johnny feeling incredibly hurt and wary and burnt out. *'Sanger Zonvolt': Sanger Zonvolt scares the crap out of Johnny. The fact that Sanger is like some kind of mentor figure to Excellen does not really make it any better. *'Aoba Tsuzaki': A friend of Puru Two's. Johnny and Aoba clashed a few times on the battlefield and had a few awkward social discussions. Domino has yet to formulate a solid opinion beyond CAUTION WILL ROBINSON. *'Zechs Merquise': Johnny is automatically cautious of anyone who holds a very high rank. The fact that Zechs Merquise seems to be some type of mystery man who has been all over the place doesn't help his case any. *'Louise Halevy': She's part of the GNX Team, isn't that enough? *'Michael Trinity': He's part of the GNX Team, AND HE IS ALSO MICHAEL TRINITY, isn't that enough? *'Soma Peries': She's part of the GNX Team, and a pity at that, because she's possibly the least crazy. *'Huang Qin Shi': Huang has been allied with pretty much every possible major faction in and around the Earth Sphere. Johnny Domino isn't sure how he feels about that, but whatever this feeling is, it's most certainly not anything above Ambivalence. In fact, this feeling feels suspiciously like... caution. *'Laura Rolla': Laura was introduced to Johnny through C.C., who claimed Laura was the pilot of the White Doll. Laura used to be at Distrust along with C.C. for these reasons, until Johnny had an encounter with Laura where both of them were all alone. Laura's behavior was like that of a small child, and she refused to divulge any information to Domino about C.C. because they were, apparently, friends for life or some crap. Ultimately Domino got the moral victory by fingerflicking Laura on her forehead. *'Macua Huitl': Johnny has this gut feeling that he should not trust her. The fact that Macua has been at the periphery of a number of major and minor events in Domino's life may be part of it, but damned if Johnny remembers any of them. *'Akira Tadokoro': A friend of Macua's. Johnny has this gut feeling that he should not trust him. It doesn't help that Akira has some fucking crazy powers of the mind. *'Shiro & Kuro': Masaki's cat familiars. They are little devils, ones that Johnny Domino is still very very cautious of, despite having spent an entire week with both of them. Or perhaps it's precisely BECAUSE he spent an entire week with both of them, hrmmm. *'Britai Kridanik': He's a Zentradi. *'Nenai Illan': She's a Meltrandi. *'Novas Stellas': She's a Meltrandi. *'Ilvata Rajakul': She's a Meltrandi. *'The Zentradi in general': Yeah, let's just go with that. Distrust *'Kaworu Nagisa': The seventeenth Angel, vessel to Adam's soul. For a while, Nagisa seemed to hold some bizarre sway over Johnny Domino, as Johnny contained the AT Field residue of Leliel and Bardiel, two Angels who originated from Adam. Eventually Kaworu ripped the residue out of Domino's soul, reclaiming what was rightfully Adam's. It wasn't a comfortable experience for Domino, and Kaworu will never again appear under Friendship. *'C.C.': VEXING. *'Kamjin Kravshera': Not only is he a Zentradi, but he is a Zentradi who openly desires the annihilation of the human race. The fact that his cronies nearly tore Johnny limb from limb doesn't help. *'Duo Maxwell': Used to attend the same classes at Jindai as Johnny. Duo never seemed to trust Domino much, and the feeling was quite mutual, culminating in a dirty brawl between the two. Since then, things have chilled somewhat between Johnny and Duo, but then again, it might just be because they have fallen out of touch. *'Sousuke Sagara': Used to attend the same classes at Jindai as Johnny. Sousuke was a very... unique person. He was also way too close to Kaname Chidori for Domino's liking. They have since fallen out of touch. *'The DC': Spending much of his initial conscripted life within the EFA fighting against the Divine Crusaders, Domino's opinion of Bian Zoldark's faction has been molded into the logical 'They are the enemy' outlook. Nowadays, with Bian Zoldark dead and the Earth's military focusing its attention elsewhere, Johnny remains distrustful of the DC, but it is not at the forefront of his mind. *'Katharon': Johnny doesn't like Katharon. Either their methods are stupidly violent and/or violently stupid (Celestial Being's oh-so-righteous war against war), or they make Domino feel marginalized and hated (HUMANITY MUST MOVE TO SPACE AND EVOLVE INTO NEWTYPES what do you mean you're not a newtype you filthy Earthnoid normal?), or are overly political (Orb Islands, zzzzzz). Whichever the case, it's like some sort of anti-Johnny faction. Contempt *'Yazan Gable': Yazan Gable used to be at Distrust. While there's no denying that Yazan is some sort of gifted psychopath, he never really did anything that had a personal impact on Johnny, and so in true apathetic fashion, Domino didn't care too much about actively disliking Mr. Gable. And then Johnny Domino found out that Yazan Gable killed Rei Ayanami. Now Yazan is at Contempt. So it goes. *'Puru Two': Johnny used to dislike children. Loud, obnoxious, annoying, bratty, stupid... Domino had neither the patience nor desire to deal with them. Meeting Puru Two, Johnny quickly concluded that not only was she one such child he didn't want to deal with, but she also happened to be a child capable of piloting robots which kept going pew pew pew at the Chimera while he was inside it. Also the girl's personality was disgusting. Thus Domino came to loathe Puru Two after one too many clashes on the battlefield. Nowadays this loathing is more a reflex born out of habit rather than actual burning hatred, as Johnny mellowed out somewhat towards the notion of children, and also because he and Puru Two have been avoiding one another whenever possible. *'Zeon': Colony drops. Johnny Domino absolutely despises them. *'NERV': They tried to end the world. Nuff said. Logs *2009-04-26 - Death/Rebirth Finale - The remnants of Orb are put into a fight for their very survival over the orbit of Earth. *2009-09-27 - VI: Ramiel - Countdown to Third Impact: 12 *2009-11-01 - VII: Israfel - Countdown to Third Impact: 11 *2010-03-21 - VIII: Sandalphon - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *2010-03-22 - The First Meal - Johnny Domino wins friends and influences people. *2010-03-27 - Mystery Train - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino on a train. *2010-03-29 - The Second Meal - Johnny Domino gives a mouse a cookie. *2010-04-06 - The Third Meal - Johnny Domino takes Rei Ayanami to his secret place. *2010-04-11 - It's a Small World, After All - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino in the Tunnel of Love. *2010-04-27 - I, Robot - Johnny Domino learns the truth about Lamia; Lamia experiences the touch of a man. *2010-04-30 - The Fourth Meal - Distant black clouds on a sunny day. *2010-04-30 - XII: Leliel - Part One - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *2010-05-01 - XII: Leliel - Part Two - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *2010-05-03 - The Fifth Meal - Two dreamers try to cope with their nightmares. *2010-05-13 - XIII: Bardiel - The countdown to Third Impact continues. *2010-05-17 - From the Dark, A Spark of Hope - Agent Domino returns to a very surprised Sarah. *2010-05-18 - A Choir In Discord, Part I - Agent Johnny Domino makes the acquaintance of a simple A-LAWS lieutenant. *2010-05-19 - The Sixth Meal - Sympathy, failure, acceptance, and cake. *2010-05-19 - It Might Not Be Much, It Might Not Be Anything - Asuka tries to pull the same trick twice. *2010-05-20 - A Day at the Movies - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino at the cinema. *2010-05-27 - The Seventh Meal - One last course. *2010-05-28 - Rape on the Train - Johnny vexes Laura Rolla on a train. *2010-05-30 - To Love and be Loved, So Precious, So Cheap - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino in Paris. *2010-06-02 - Nothing Turns Out Like You Want It To - Coping with loss. *2010-06-15 - The Id - Johnny Domino has a conversation with himself. *2010-06-16 - How Fast They Grow - Noriko and Johnny flex their friendship muscles. *2010-07-03 - The Ego - In which the gang enjoys ice cream in a field of butterflies. *2010-07-13 - The Superego - It starts and ends with a single kiss. *2010-07-15 - The Truth - Johnny Domino tries to explain the Evangelion plot to Leo Stenbuck without a script. *2010-07-18 - Third Impact: Terminal Dogma - A goddess walks. *2010-07-18 - Third Impact: End of Evangelion - The one above all; the end of all that is. *2010-07-29 - Objects in Space - Rei Ayanami is on the run. Johnny Domino is broken. They're in a Zoid. *2010-08-01 - Moment of Clarity - Leo Stenbuck's voice is a-rousing thing. *2010-08-07 - The Writing's on the Wall - The dybbuk returns. *2010-08-07 - The Limits of Man - Amuro Ray pulls out his magic wand. It's a metaphor. Category:A-LAWS